memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Maquis raider
The Maquis raider was a type of small and maneuverable starship commonly utilized by the Maquis as a raider craft in their fight against the Cardassians. History In 2371, Chakotay's Maquis cell was operating in a similar raider, the Val Jean, when they were pursued by the Cardassian warship Vetar under the command of Gul Evek. The raider was an old craft; still using its rebuilt engine, it was no match for the much larger vessel and took refuge in the Badlands. While there, it was scanned by a tetryon beam and catapulted to the Delta Quadrant by an entity known as the . The ship was later destroyed when, in order to protect the likewise marooned , it rammed and obliterated a vessel operated by the Kazon-Ogla. The Maquis were transported aboard Voyager and forced to join the Starfleet crew for the trip home. ( ) In 2372, Kasidy Yates' freighter, the Xhosa, rendezvoused with a Maquis raider inside the Badlands. ( ) And in 2373, several ships of this type participated in Maquis offensives against the , the , and Quatal Prime. ( ) Technical data Some of these raiders operated with impulse engines originally built around 2332. ( ) Defensive systems These vessels were fairly well armed, operating with up to four wing-mounted phaser banks and four torpedo launchers. ( ) File:Maquis raider firing phasers.jpg|Outer wing phasers File:Val Jean, aft twin torpedo launcher.jpg|Aft twin torpedo launcher assembly File:Val jean with galor.jpg|Dorsal emitter Interior design This type of ship had a bridge which held four stations, was not unlike that of a runabout. The pilot sat in the forward most position. On the ship's port side, and to the pilot's immediate upper left was the ship's viewscreen, further back along the port side was the tactical station. To the starboard side of the pilot was the engineering station, with a fourth station located behind that along the wall. The ship also had a transporter pad that was adjacent to or easily accessible from the bridge. ( ) This type of vessel could also be equipped with holo-communicators. ( ) Ships of the class ;Named * Val Jean ;Unnamed * Unnamed Maquis raiders ** Eddington's raider Appendices Appearances * * ** ** (model, sketch, and display graphic) * ** ** Background information Judging by the computer displays on Chakotay's raider, the raiders were originally Federation ships from the early 24th century. The name for this ship type comes from a computer graphic Teero Anaydis was looking at in . According to (p. 112), a poster created for the set in "Repression" used the name "Ju'day-class", for Star Trek archivist Penny Juday, while the apocryphal Star Trek Customizable Card Game names this ship type as the "Condor-class". Although they shared the same basic design, the raider is somewhat larger than the Maquis fighter, with an altered cockpit and different detailing, since the interior set was represented by a redress of runabout cockpit rather than a redress of the Nenebek shuttle interior. The Maquis raider was also used as the secondary hull of the Starfleet starship. That ship type also consisted of parts from the , making the raider-segment of the ship much larger in scale than the ships used by the Maquis. While not canonically established, a shot in "Caretaker", where the Val Jean pulls up alongside the towards the Caretaker's array, discerns that the length of the raider is twenty percent the length of Voyager, which, given that ship's accepted length of 343 meters, translates into about sixty-eight meters. That was the stated intent of the visual effects supervisor for the episode, David Stipes; "And the Maquis ship is one-fifth the size of ''Voyager, and that (model) is nearly two feet long. So I needed to be in North Hollywood to shoot it!" ( ) For further information on the studio model that served as both the fighter and the raider, please see: Maquis raider model. The ''Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives the name "Guingouin" to one of the Maquis raiders visible in the episode . Apocrypha According to Issue #18 of the Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, the Ju'day-class raider was approximately 68.5 meters in length (twice the size of its fighter progenitor), had a maximum speed of warp factor 9, and a crew complement of 30. Further reading * Star Trek Fact Files issues 55 & 144 External link * de:Maquis-Raider nl:Maquis raider Category:Starship classes